The disclosure relates to an eyeglass lens processing device for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens.
An eyeglass lens processing device includes: a chuck mechanism having a pair of lens chuck shafts which hold an eyeglass lens and chucking an eyeglass lens with a predetermined chuck pressure; a chuck shaft rotating mechanism rotating about the lens chuck shaft; and a roughing tool and a finishing tool processing a periphery of a lens, and processes the periphery of a lens using the roughing tool and the finishing tool based on input target lens shape data (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-255561 (US2004192170 A1), JP-A-2006-334701, JP-A-2009-136969 (US2009176442 A1), and Pamphlet of International Publication WO. 2008/114781 (US 2010105293 A1))